Modern Naruto
by dancingflames22
Summary: a modern Naruto story, with a few gender changes. What happens when a few crushes confess to the other? May change rating later, gender changes, OC, Fem!Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohayo minna! This randomly popped into my head during Homeroom, English, Com. Lab, Math, and Science, so I petty much was writing it all day:) sooo... I now present to you: Story Of My Life...Naruto Style! Trust me, it has nothing to do with the song on Guitar Hero 3, even though the game is awesome. Enough of my chat! Enjoy!**

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any other Anime, Apple, or anything else in here, except the plot._  
_

* * *

_You are my friend aah… you remember the, dream we had that day, don't you...** (Alarm time!)**_

Naruto woke up and slammed the snooze button down on the alarm clock, muttering something about a stupid alarm clock and school being a waste of time. As he lazily dragged himself out of bed, he glanced at the clock

"Oh CRAP!" his alarm clock hadn't been set right.

Naruto's schedule worked like this: He had until 7:00 am to get downstairs. Then he had until 7:15 to get out the door and to the bus stop. He then had to skateboard from the bus to school, whose late bell rang at 7:40 sharp.

It was 6:55 am.

Naruto raced to the shower, took his signature 4-minute shower, and ran back to his room. At lightning speed, he picked out his favorite outfit: a black t-shirt with a small skull on the front, a large skull on back, baggy black Levi's, a small studded belt, and a loose dark gray and black tie. By the time he got his eyeliner on, he was almost late.

"Dad! I'm taking rice cakes for breakfast!" Naruto yelled, as he grabbed his iTouch and ran out the door.

_Time skip 10 minutes_

He got off the bus, and skateboarded to school, and screeched to a halt right outside his homeroom door, his hair a mess, his tie almost completely off, and his belt, somehow undone. He quickly fastened his belt again, and just as he was opening the door, he heard an exasperated Iruka call: "Is Uzumaki Naruto here?!" Naruto rushed thru the door, and shouted "H-Hai! I'm here sensei!" The whole class suddenly erupted in laughter at Naruto's appearance, as he went to attempt to fix his hair and tie. Naruto blushed and rushed to take his seat next to Uchiha Itachi, his crush **(A/N: two quick things: I don't think this will be a Yaoi fic. I am undecided on that. and SQUEE!! Ita/Naru is so kawaii!)**.

"So, what's the excuse this time, Naruto?" Itachi, who secretly liked Naruto as well, asked, sounding amused.

"Er… My alarm clock didn't go off right and I was wondering if…." Naruto muttered the end.

"What was that at the end?" She (Itachi) asked curiously.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what the end of that question was? I'll give a cookie to all those who guess right! HINT: this is in Junior year of High School. anyone who knows about dances should know :) **

**Itachilover4000**


	2. Gettin' Ready!

**A/N: Hi everybody! It took me a loong time to put this up, all because of freaking school work, and babysitting. although i do like the family i babysit for...annyyywhooo... here it is! Modern Naruto chapter 2! enjoy!**

**oh! just to clear something up, setokaiba22692 asked me if Itachi was a guy or girl, and ITACHI IS A GIRL. I'm going to fix the summary riiight after I do this... **

* * *

"w-well… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me…?" Naruto stuttered and blushed as Itachi smiled softly

"I'd love to go with you, Na-ru-chan"

_Time-skip: 3 days later_

(At Naruto's house)

Naruto was stampeding around the house, trying to find his suit. At the moment he zoomed past the door, Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, opened it with a clothes hanger draped over his shoulder.

"Kyuu! Have you seen my suit?!" Naruto yelled at him, panicking.

"Chillax, Naruto. I've got it right here," Kyuubi stated calmly. "I got it dry-cleaned for ya, seeing as this is you _big night_ and all." Naruto grabbed the suit, yelled his thanks to his brother, and rushed into his room, slamming the door shut to get changed.

(At Itachi's house)

Itachi was in panic – mode. She had no idea what to wear to the prom. "Okay…okay…first of all… school clothes are not an option, and I have to wear a dress…" She was pacing the floor, talking to herself. Her older brother, Sasuke, was simply leaning against the door frame, looking bored, but secretly amused. Itachi also didn't know how to put her hair, or what makeup she should wear. First thing's first. Dress choices. She dug through her closet, and picked out four dresses to choose from: a navy blue ball gown with red, black, and white trim; a dark purple formal kimono with a blood red obi, a light blue yukata with a dark blue obi; a formal black kimono with a slivery-white obi; or a formal kimono with a sakura blossom pattern on it. She ended up choosing the yukata with the dark blue obi for her dress.

Next, she had to choose her hairstyle. She had long, black hair, which was easy to mess around with. She chose to dye the tips of her hair and the tips of her bangs a pretty mix of light and dark blue. Half an hour later, she walked down stairs to her waiting mom, Mikoto, dad, Fugaku, and (annoying) older brother, Sasuke. Mikoto had a look of pure joy to see her daughter off to her first dance, Fugaku looked proud and content, and Sasuke just looked bored. Itachi came down the stairs with a smile. She had on light make up – a little bit of light red eye shadow, dark blue eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. By the time Itachi had finished getting ready, it was 6:30, an hour before the dance, and fifteen minutes before Naruto was supposed to pick her up.

(At Naruto's house again)

Naruto was almost ready – his suit on, his hair semi-tamed, and his normal grey and black tie, thrown loosely around his neck. At 6:35, Naruto got into the black stretch limo that Arashi, Naruto's dad, rented for the night for the couple's special night out. Naruto noticed that he had some extra time until he was supposed to pick Itachi up from her house, so he asked the driver to stop by the Yamanaka (sp?) Flower Shoppe, which their friend, Ino, mother ran. Once inside, Naruto decided to pick out two black roses, which were Itachi's favorite. He thought back to the memory of when Itachi and he were just starting to date, a few days ago.

_Flashback:_

"So, what's your favorite flower, Ita?" Naruto asked; they were sitting in a field, Naruto's back up against a tree, with Itachi leaning against him.

"Well… I'd have to say black roses." Itachi replied thoughtfully.

"Ne, how come?"

"Because they're not afraid to show that they're pretty, but also aren't the same as normal flowers, that are bright and cheery…What's yours?"

"Eh, I'd say Sakura Blossoms."

"Why?"

"Because… they are beautiful, and every year they return with promises of wonders to come… Kinda like a certain Uchiha girl I know…"

"Awww…. You're just a big ol' softie _and_ a flirt!" Itachi giggled and poked Naruto's check playfully.

* * *

**Well, that wraps up chapter 2! I know, I know, all of my chapters are kinda short. live with it. as my Learning Center teacher said a few years ago, It's mostly the quality, not quantity. Or it might have been my English teacher... w/e. Stick around for chapter 3! the PROM OF DOOM! (J/K... or am I...?)**


End file.
